Phantom Shooter
by HalfafanD
Summary: Danny has been having some really strange dreams, and in all of them a girl with a blazing blue eye appeared. And to make things weirder, a girl enrolls in Casper High and looks just like the girl who appears in his dreams. Can Danny figure out what's going on before his dreams start to become a reality?
1. Prologue

**HalfafanD: Danny has been having some really strange dreams, and in all of them a girl with a blazing blue eye appeared. And to make things weirder, a girl enrolls in Casper High and looks just like the girl who appears in his dreams. Can Danny figure out what's going on before his dreams start to become a reality?**

**Character Link: (This link is not up yet on DA, please wait until available)**

**Prologue Screen-Shot Link: halfafand . deviantart art / Phantom - Shooter - Prologue - 429702357 (Remove Spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Black Rock Shooter**

**Phantom Shooter**

Dark grey colors covered the sky as light dust clouds loomed over across the waste land, only allowing the bright moon passage. The ground and buildings off in the far distance are depth defying as they have been broken down and crumpled.

A slender-like figure that looked no older than fourteen stood right on an edge of a broken bridge. The bridge was made of rusted and out-dated metal; but still held itself up. The other half of this bridge was no longer attached, making it a dead end. It wasn't even in sight on the other side; the whole half was broken off. All that lay in the distance was dust clouds covering the abyss.

The figure had a feminine look to her appearance. She had on high heel boots that were black lined with white and was sealed to be put on by zippers; tight black short-shorts with a large grey belt. On her chest was a bikini top that was the type to tie in the back. She also had on a long jacket that had long sleeves and a hood that was down at the moment and was lined with white jut like the boots. The jacket was connected at the top by a zipper end and extended out like a cape. On her hands were tight long gloves that disappeared from under the jacket sleeves.

Her skin was a pale white with scars on her body; two large ones visible on her middle. One was near her heart as it curled across her skin and disappeared under the bikini top. Another on the opposite side and near her shorts; though it was more on the side.

She had long midnight black hair which were tied in uneven pigtails and danced and flapped in the wind along with the jacket. The right pigtail was a bit shorter than the other; and her bangs hung in her face almost making look like she had trouble seeing since they were flailing everywhere, but she never appeared to be bothered by it.

Her eyes showed a radiant bright sky blue as they gazed ahead. She also had on a large cannon that latched onto her whole left arm.

The girl continued to gaze at the abyss ahead; as if something was over there. But the girl didn't bother to move.

Then, her mouth began to slowly open. It began to shift into different positions; forming words. But no sound escaped from the lips.

0000000Line Break0000000

Baby blue eyes opened on their own as a teenage boy slowly sat up in a bed in a dark room. The eyes gazed around the room; a sense of relief washed over him as familiarity was recognized.

He had raven hair that was short but was long enough to hang in his face. He also had pale skin like the girl but a little bit more tan. He wore bright pink pajamas that were long sleeved and buttoned. He looked to be fourteen to fifteen years old.

"Another dream about her." He stated. He then groaned in frustration before collapsing back in his bed. "Come on Fenton; why do you keep on having these weird dreams?"

He then gazed at the alarm clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed. 3:14 am. This had to been going on for at least a week. He would have dreams about this girl standing on that very spot on that bridge; always gazing into the never ending scenery ahead of her.

He then reached behind his pillow and made his arm intangible before slipping it into the mat trace and bringing it back out, only now holding a book. It was a black hard cover with nothing on the cover or anything else. He opened it passed a few pages, coming across the next which was blank. He then reached out a hand to the nightstand and grabbed a pencil and began to write.

_September 11, 2013 _**(1)**

_It's officially Friday now that it's 3:14 in the morning. And I still don't get why I should write in this stupid thing; but my sister insists it's good for my mental health or whatever. Besides, it's the only thing that I've discussed about all the weirdness going on this week. I still haven't told anyone about what's been going on; like they'd believe me anyway. I had another bizarre dream. Same thing as usual; strange looking girl on a wrecked bridge looking at nothing.-_

He thought during his writing; there was something different about the dream tonight than the other nights. She started speaking. Even though no words came out, it was some progress. He then quickly added that to his journal entry before ranting off more on how he has no absolute idea was it means before saying that he should get to bed and placed is usual goodbye: _~Danny_.

He then closed the book and placed the book back where it was as same for the pencil. Danny then yawned. He _should _get to bed. He re-tucked himself in under the covers and began to drift off. Still wondering who that girl was.

0000000Line Break0000000

A cloaked figure gazed into a mirror-like image that showed Danny's sleeping form. The figure had blue skin and bright red eyes with a scar under his left eye. He had on a light purple outfit with a grandfather-like clock system in his chest and wore a dark purple cloak over him clasped on by a blue time gear. He had no legs; only a spectral tail as he floated above ground. He also had a staff with the initials formed in the top as they formed a clock on the top with gear-like decorations.

Clockwork continued to observe Danny, fully aware of what was to come. It would be a hard road indeed; but it was best for him, and for her. Clockwork smiled as he changed the image to a girl walked out of her house with a box and carrying it to a car titled: 図書 **(2)**.

The girl had midnight black hair that was rather short but not enough to be tied into two short uneven pigtails; as well as spiky bangs that hung in her face and luminous blue eyes. She also had on a white shirt lined with blue with a big blue star in the middle; as well a blue-grey jacket on but only unzipped and the hood down. She also had on a tight jean skirt with long thigh length leggings with regular bright blue and white sneakers with a white star on the side of them.

She walked her way to the open trunk and placed the box in an opening.

"_まあ、それはそれの最後です。_" **(3) **She spoke; completely exhausted. Clockwork, of course, knew why.

She had been helping her mom and little brother pack all day for their move day that they were going to leave for in a few minutes. She had said her good-byes the day before to her friends at school and spoke to her closest BFF on the phone. It was the afternoon at the moment but the sun was starting to set; exactly around the time the family was about to leave.

"_マト、_" **(4) **An older women's voice spoke. Mato turned toward the source of the voice.

Out of the doorway she came through earlier, a woman around her forties came out. She had really short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a light white long sleeved shirt with some skinny jeans and slip on shoes.

"_あなたは、最後のボックスをつかみましたか？_" **(5) **She asked as she stepped up to Mato.

Mato nodded. "_うん、それは本だった。ときに我々は再びどこですか？_" **(6)**

"_できるだけ早く私はあなたの兄弟を取りに行くように、先に行くとあなたが家の中で必要なものを取得し、私は車の中でお会いします。_" Her mother responded.

Mato nodded and ran inside while the mother walked behind.

Clockwork then decided to shut of the viewing screen. He sighed as his form shifted into an infant form where he was smaller and had buck baby teeth. He then began to float away.

"Both Daniel and Mato are in for an adventurous surprise soon." He spoke softly to no one in particular as his form shifted again into an old version where was thinner and had bony hands and white hair along with a long beard. He then disappeared into the darkness of the hallway beyond the room.

0000000Line Break0000000

"私は...ブラックロックシューター。" **(8)** A female teen's whisper flowed in the darkness.

**HalfafanD: Well, this is the prologue of my revised version of Phantom Shooter. I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to have the Japanese speak in, well, Japanese. Then I just tell you what they say down here at the end of the chapter. Lots of people I know actually end up doing that so that just saves a lot of trouble. Also I'm not basing this Fanfic off of BRS TV; only BRS OVA. The two have very opposite plot lines and frankly I like the OVA better so I'm sticking with it. I hope a lot more people will end up liking this cause since I'm putting more into these chapters, there are going to be more and are going to be longer; YAY! Please review, no flames.**

**P.S. I used Google Translate to phrase this stuff in Japanese so if it doesn't make sense, correct me and I'll fix it.**

**(1)- Look, as far as I'm concerned; I don't care what year I write this down as. Danny's still fourteen and turning fifteen soon in this story and Phantom Planet doesn't happen. I just put that because that's what year it is.**

**(2)- 'Books'**

**(3)- 'Well; that's the last of it.'**

**(4)- 'Mato,'**

**(5)- 'Did you grab the last box?'**

**(6)- 'Yeah; it was the books. When are we leaving again?'**

**(7)- 'As soon as I go get your brother; Go ahead and get what you need in the house and I'll meet you in the car.'**

**(8)- 'I am… Black Rock Shooter.' Also about the star; I've tried before but it never showed up for some reason on Fanfiction so I can't put that in there.**


	2. Moving Day

**HalfafanD: Well, here's the first official chapter, I realize that this must've been a LONG wait for you. But Since I'm uploading these all at once, it should be. But that won't be the case for Phantom Shooter: The Tiny Bird Falls because it's not finished.**

**Character Links: (This link is not up yet on DA, please wait until available)**

**Chapter Screen-Shot Link: art / Phantom - Shooter - Ch - 1 - Moving - Day - 420049084 (Remove Spaces)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Black Rock Shooter.**

**Phantom Shooter**

Scenery continued to zoom past the vision of two blue eyes as the car sped down the road in nearly the middle of nowhere. The owner of said eyes looked beyond board as a hand supported the head against the car window.

Midnight black hair hung in two uneven short pigtails and the bangs hung in the blue eye's face. With a sigh that was used to blow on the bangs to distance them, they blew away before going back to their position.

Suddenly a small ball of crumpled paper landed on top of the midnight haired head. Face now contorting in annoyance, she turned.

"ヒロ、それをカット外に！" **(1)** The girl snapped as she turned around in her seat up front in the passenger seat. Her seatbelt protested as she attempted to turn fully but couldn't, but she just ignored them.

A little boy about ten years old, or as the girl referred to him as Hiro, had dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken as black if under dark lighting. He wore a white shirt with blue lined sleeves and collar along with one wide horizontal stripe across the chest. He also wore navy shorts and blue sneakers. He also had dark brown eyes.

Hiro ignored her request and grabbed another piece of paper that came from an empty lined papered journal beside him; probably given to him as an occupation for the trip to draw in. After the paper folded up into a small ball, he then stuck his tongue out.

"私を作ろ！" **(2) **He retorted and threw the paper, which the girl caught easily now that she saw it coming. She then whipped her arm back, prepared to throw.

"なぜあなた..." **(3)** She started.

"マト！" Another woman's voice broke in. Mato turned, feeling like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a jar. "十分！あなたがされていないあなたの弟に何を投げる。" **(4)**

Mato lowered her arm and sighed. Hiro began to laugh rather loud.

"あなたは、あまりにもトラブルにミスターだ。" Their mom spoke as she continued to drive down the country road. Hiro immediately shut up. "あなたは、どちらかあなたの姉に何を投げることはできません。" **(5)**

"しかし、私は退屈していた。" **(6)** Hiro said, looking down.

"それはあなたの妹でものを投げることはまだ言い訳ではありません。" **(7)** Their mother said a little less firm.

Both looked down guiltily.

The adult sighed. "我々はすべてちょうど少し長い一日で疲れている、見て。我々は、パッキングを開始する早起きと今日の午後を残しました。私たちは、長い道のりを運転してきたし、私達はちょうど良い睡眠が必要です。我々はそこを得れば我々はそれを買ってあげる。大丈夫？" **(8)**

Both kids nodded as Mato turned back around to face the front and Hiro pulled out a small game system and began to play, small gaming effects began to fill the after silence.

Mato then looked over to her mom. "だから、あなたは私たちがどこかアメリカで移動するつもりだ？" **(9)**

"はい、イリノイ州アミティパークという町へ。" **(10)** Her mother answered.

Mato only tilted her head. Amity Park **(HFD: Pronounced ****amitipāku in Japanese)**? Certainly nothing she's ever heard of. But then again, America had some pretty strange things; surely this would only be the tip of the ice burg.

Mato resumed her gaze out the window, starting to become a little homesick. But then again, even if it was better in Japan; her best friend, Yomi, no longer lived there.

From what Mato understood, there was nothing her or Yomi could do about the move. But to make up for it, they stayed in contact over the phone, through e-mail, anyway they could. Apparently, it was because of Yomi's little disappearing act.

Back in seventh grade; Yomi actually left school and never went home. Police searched everywhere, but couldn't find any leads. They thought Yomi had run away or was kidnapped, but both paled in comparison to what really happened.

Mato moved her right hand over the light blue chain on her wrist. It had a shine to it and had a small star attached to it. This was actually a gift to her best friend: a phone chain, but Mato modified it to be a bracelet after getting it back. It was given to Yomi before she disappeared; a year before actually.

Mato had no clue where Yomi was; until she got a blank text from her. At first Mato didn't understand and tried to call her, but the call didn't even reach through; as if the number didn't exist.

For some reason, Mato had a feeling where Yomi could be and went to their favorite hang out place they always stopped by before school. Even rode her bike uphill to get there. But all Mato found was the phone chain; until Mato found herself transported into another world, where she met Black Rock Shooter.

If it weren't for her, Mato would've never found Yomi being possessed by Dead Master and rescue her and take her home. The least she owed the girl was the secrecy of the other world.

After that, Yomi went home and things merged back to normal. How the police bought their excuse was beyond them, but it didn't matter. Mato also tried to return the phone chain when Yomi said she should keep it. Both seeing it as a link to Black Rock Shooter; Mato then agreed, thinking she could just ask Black Rock Shooter for help if they needed it.

After the rest of seventh grade past, Yomi's family had decided to move apparently. Her father got a promotion for the company he worked for that involved moving to Canada. And from what she understood, it was the highest promotion you could get, so that meant that they were in Canada to stay. It was also because they thought a change of scenery would help Yomi _recover _from the incident.

After that, Mato had been completely glum nearly the whole eighth grade year without Yomi; course with them keeping in touch and Yuu always keeping Mato's frowns upside down, Mato had been most mainly distant.

That's why Mato's mom thought the move would be best to move. A change of scenery might open Mato up more. And of course Mato's dad promptly agreed and said that America was where most of his business trips took place; so he'd be able to visit more often. Mato also saw another bright side to this of course; she would be closer to Yomi.

But still, Mato did miss her home. She was both born _and_ raised there. And now, for the first time, she was moving. The thought troubled Mato, but not enough to completely upset her.

Mato sighed and then shook her head. She was thinking too much; she should think more about the pros than the cons of moving somewhere new. She'd get to make more friends, and see and learn things she's never learned before. She'd get to learn a whole new history and everything. Now that was something to look forward to.

A near silent buzz noise intruded Mato's thoughts as the noise also had a vibrant feel in her jean skirt pocket. She pulled out a blue flip phone and looked at who was calling; Yomi. She then flipped the phone open and brought it up to her ear.

"ヨ。" **(11)** Mato spoke into the phone.

"_ねえ、マト。_" **(12)** Yomi's voice came from the other end.

"読み、" Mato acknowledged. "カナダでのものですしていますか？" **(13)**

"_オーケー、いかがでしょうか。_" **(14)**

"グッド、この旅行はかなり長い間されていますけれども。我々は前に誘い込む車ボートを降りて以来、道路にあります。私はあまりにも長い間座っているためにがらくたを得ていると思います。" **(15)** Mato replied laughing.

Yomi laughed lightly as well. "_階層聞こえる。あなたは正しいイリノイ州に向かっている？_" **(16)**

Mato nodded; then she realized that she was on the phone and Yomi couldn't see her. "うん、アミティパークと呼ばれるいくつかの町へ。" **(17)**

There was silence on the other end. If Mato and Yomi were face to face; she could've sworn that Yomi had a thoughtful look on her face.

"_アミティ__パーク？それを聞いたことがない、私が試してみて、それを見てみましょう。_" **(18) **Yomi stated before silence came up; only the sounds of clicking resembling the typing on a keyboard echoed into the phone. Soon the typing stopped, silence once again all Mato could hear.

"黄泉？" **(19)** Mato asked after a few seconds; wondering if Yomi left the phone or something.

"_はい？_" **(20)** Yomi's voice replied after a while.

Mato sighed in relief that Yomi hadn't hung up or they lost connection.

"あなたは何を見つけるか？" **(21)**

"_うーん__..._" **(22)**

"さて？" **(23) **Mato urged on.

"_はい、私は何かを発見した。私は実際に結果のトンを得た。_" (**24)**

"まあ、それは何を言っていますか？" **(24)**

There was a while of silence on the other end; as if Yomi was debating on weather or not to tell Mato what she found. "_'__アミティパーク：米国のゴーストキャピトル__'__。_" **(25)**

"巻き戻し、待って。" Mato stated disbelievingly. "幽霊？" **(26)**

"_うん、明らかに町全体が町を攻撃幽霊がはびこっであると主張されています。その後、ダニーファントム呼ば彼の幽霊の子供は明らかに、それらを停止します。彼らは、彼は英雄だと主張した。_" **(27) **Yomi explained.

Mato didn't say anything for the first few seconds, still trying to process what happened. Then a few seconds of laughter erupted from Mato. "黄泉さあ。周りに冗談を停止します。奇妙なものを言うことは私のものです。" **(28)**

"_私は、私が冗談を言っていませんでした。_" **(29)** Yomi stuttered; astonished that Mato for once didn't believe her.

"黄泉、それはあなたが私に言ったことがあると言う場合でも、どのような。私は非常に幽霊が存在することを疑う。" **(30)**

Yomi then lightly laughed. "_うん、私はあなたが正しいと思います。_" Another voice then entered through the speaker. Mato could hear what they were saying, but could tell that it was a woman's voice. Yomi then spoke again. "_申し訳ありませんが、私は行かなければならない。それは学校の夜だと私はこれ以上、最大滞在することはできません。_" **(31)**

"それは大丈夫だ、私は理解しています。明日電話します。"**(32)**

"_あなたは学校明日の権利を開始？_" **(33)**

Mato nodded; even though there was no need to. "うん。私は大丈夫後に電話するよ？" **(34)**

"_よし。おやすみ。_" **(35)**

"おやすみ。" **(36)** Mato then hung up and closed her phone. She then slipped the blue flip phone in her pocket before looking back out the window and seeing the fields as the car passed by.

A big yawn then escaped Mato as she brought up a hand to cover it up. Small specks of tears weld up in the corner of her eyes and she did. She hated when that happened; it made her look like she was about to cry.

Her mom lightly laughed. "疲れ？なぜあなたは、昼寝をしないのですか？私たちは別の時間かそこらまで到着されることはありません。" **(37)**

Mato frowned. "まさか。しかも、ヒロが私を維持します。" **(38)**

The woman driving laughed lightly again; then pointed behind her. "実際に、彼は3分前に眠りに落ちた。" **(39)**

Mato looked confused and turned to look behind her seat; said seat groaning as she turned. She then spotted Hiro sitting up with his head tilted to the side drooling on the video game that was now still on in his hand. Mato didn't notice him fall asleep; he probably did when she and Yomi were talking.

"うん、まあ...私はまだ眠りに行くことはありません。" **(40)** The teen girl protested as she turned back facing forward.

Her mom said nothing and went back to focusing on driving.

Mato then resumed her gaze at the window and leaned back in her seat; putting her whole weight onto it. She even rested her head on the seat as well; too worn out from the long day.

She had too admit; her mom was right about her being tired and the car engine along with the vibrant movement of the car; it was all too relaxing and hypnotic. But a nap was the _last _thing Mato wanted. She knew that if she fell asleep that her body would soon enough go into an uncomfortable position and when she woke up she'd end up completely sore. It happened before; and Mato never wanted to go through that again.

Mato sighed before letting out another huge yawn and before she knew it, it became hard for her to even open her eyes. They closed and after a while; Mato's mind finally went blank as she was let into the blissfulness of sleep.

0000000Line Break0000000

Eyes continued to gaze at the nothing ahead as Black Rock Shooter stood on the bridge ledge. Finally; a glint of resolution flashed across the blue orbs for a split second before the same unreadable mask took place. And she then jumped off the ledge and fell below.

0000000Line Break0000000

"マト、マト...マト？" **(41)**A faint voice made toward Mato's ears. A hand lightly shaking her body by the shoulder. Too tired to care; Mato ignored it.

"マトは、目を覚ます、我々はここにいる。" **(42)** The voice came back, not giving Mato a chance to drift off again. Mato groaned groggily and opened her eyes slightly. She found herself in the car with her head to the side leaning against the window and her arm wrapped around her body as if protecting herself from the chill of the AC.

She noticed the hand had left that belonged to her mother along with the voice as she glanced at her from across the car as the woman focused on driving.

Mato brought up her hands and used the palms to rub the sleepy look off of them.

"マトを覚ます！" **(43)** Hiro's voice erupted in the car; startling Mato. She jumped and her arms sprung above her head, fists hitting the car ceiling. She immediately reeled them back in pain and turned her head toward her brother.

"私はすでに目を覚ましました！" **(44)** Mato yelled at Hiro who only just stuck his tongue out in response.

"それは十分にあまりにだ。見て、我々は町に入ろうとしている。" **(45)** The siblings stopped arguing and looked out the window. The small car passed by a large sign, Mato squinted her eyes as she read the American writing English language.

_Amity Park_

_A nice place to live!_

"それは何と言っていますか？" **(46)** Hiro interrupted the silence as the car began to finally pass by buildings of the town. One or too people on the night walked on the side walks and a car or two passed by and lights illuminated the streets as the small blue car passed the sights.

"なぜあなたはそれを自分で読んでいたのですか？" **(47)** Mato asked; still ticked off at her brother waking her up like that.

"しかし、私はアメリカの読みません！" **(48)**

At least two minutes passed before Mato erupted in pure laughter. Her mom joined it with a slight giggle too. Hiro looked a bit flushed by embarrassment and confusion wondering what could've he said to make his sister laugh.

"ダミー;言語はアメリカ英語ではないと呼ばれています。" **(49)** Mato corrected; her laughter just beginning to die down.

Hiro pouted. "あなたがそのような天才だまああれば、なぜあなたはそれを読んでいたのですか？" **(50)**

Mato just grinned. "私がやった。それはアミティパーク：生きるための素晴らしい場所と言います。" **(51)**

Hiro's pout deepened. "披露。" **(52)**

"ねえ、あなたは私がやった、それが一日中ビデオゲームを無駄にしていないような翻訳者の本は言語のブラッシュアップ学校から週あなたを費やすたはず。" **(53)**

Hiro only stuck his tongue out at Mato.

Mato smiled and resumed at looking at the sights. They've passed a run down abandoned house, an entrance to the park, and some fast food restraint titled 'Nasty Burger'. It didn't take long before the car passed by a school.

Upon closer inspection by Mato; it was apparently a high school. Mato assumed that this was the school she was going to attend starting tomorrow. She spotted the big sign near the entrance.

_Casper High_

Immediately Mato tried to seize the opportunity by pronouncing the phrase.

"C-e-asp-e-r H-e-igh." Mato phrased.

Hiro then started laughing at his sister's attempt of saying something in English. "あなた自身を聞いたはず、あなたはとても愚かな聞こえ！" **(54)**

Mato flushed. Did really sound _that_ bad?

"ヒロは、あなたの妹に笑いが止まら。私は、あなたは彼女が'最初の試みのためにかなり良かったとしたように発音に挑戦の同じくらいを持っていたであろうと確信している、しかし、あなたは非常に多くの追加の母音を含まないで動作するはずです、そして速いフレージング、それはなるだろうそれはより多くのアメリカ人に聞こえる。など... **(55)** Casper High." Mato's mom said.

Mato was impressed; her mom must've been brushing up on the English language before she even them that they were coming her in the first place.

The car drove a little more ways before they were head down a rode toward an intersection where one the right, Mato could almost see a neon-like glow from beyond the buildings. Once they made the intersection to stop at a red light, Mato noticed that the car was in a left turn lane. She then found the source of the glow.

Just on the corner of the street, there was a building that had a big strange satellite thing on top connected to the roof. There where also big neon signs hanging off the edge of the building. It looked like a large arrow pointing to the building. For Mato, it was way easier to read since it was laid out like normal Japanese layout.

'フェントンワークス？' **(56)** She mouthed. Nothing she'd ever heard of. No one else in the car noticed her curiosity though.

The light finally turned green with an arrow pointing left and a regular green light. The car turned toward the street. Mato then noticed Hiro taking noticeable interest in the peculiar building. He moved up to the window like a child window shopping and gaping in awe. Mato rolled her eyes in amusement at that. But it then took to Mato's notice that the car stopped in front of a building beside Fenton Works. That's when Hiro then jumped to conclusions.

"何？！我々はそこに住んでいる！" **(57)** Hiro exclaimed. Mato also looked at her mother worriedly. Please no.

Their mom only looked slightly surprised at his hysteric question before realizing that he was pointing to the build he was asking about, and then she started to laugh lightly.

"いいえヒロ、それらは私たちの隣人はありません。私たちは、この建物に住んでいる。" **(58)** She explained. She then began to reach for the emergency break and pulled it before reaching the key to turn off the car.

Mato sighed in relief, then gazed at the building. "これほど多くの人々はアメリカ人が奇妙であると言う理由ハァッ、多分これです。" **(59)**

Mato's mom turned to look at the building as well. She shrugged. "私たちの家を売却女性は明らかにそれらの私を警告した。彼女は基本的に彼らはどのようにクレイジーでわめき散らす以外の多くの情報を与えていない。私は彼らがこの辺り一般的ではないにしているどのようなことを確認しています。私は個人的に、彼らは利益だと私たちの隣人がそう彼らに良いこと、彼らがしているのか気にしない、しかし、彼らはあなたに何かをする場合、あなたは私は大丈夫すぐに知って？" **(60)**

"お母さんはい。" **(61)** Both kids answered in unison.

Their mom smiled. "良い、今私は後ろにガレージにそれを取ることができるように私は車をアンロードに役立ちます。" **(62)**

Everyone then got out of the car. Mato began to stretch while Hiro ran around on the side walk and their mom made their way to the trunk and opened it up, revealing their stuff.

Mato groaned when her bones cracked in all the right places. She then walked over to her mom to help. "私はその車にもはやあった場合、私は誓う、私は非常識な行ってきたと思います。" **(63)**

Her mom just laughed as the family set to work.

0000000Line Break0000000

Black Rock Shooter walked along the never ending plain that seemed to go on forever. She seemed perfectly fine; probably landed fine too. But none phased her expressionless face as she continued to walk.

Suddenly a rumble sound echoed all around her. She immediately stopped and attempted to detect to source of the sound. She turned. The noise grew louder and the ground began to shake and small dust clouds from debris formed for split seconds. It wasn't long until she saw that the ground behind her began to give way.

Not wasting another second, she ran as fast as her mobility could allow. The ground broke off faster and began to gradually catch up. Soon enough, she started stepping on ground that immediately broke off as soon as she stepped off.

Dust clouds of debris soon covered the area, making it hard to see. But Black Rock Shooter didn't risk turning in any direction. She kept running ahead. Eventually, the clouds covered too much to see anymore.

0000000Line Break0000000

"あなたは、すべてがアンパック得たか。" **(64)** Mato's mom asked from the door-way of Mato's new room.

Mato's room was a lot bigger than her old one; twice the size. It was the closest second floor room to the odd house next door. Her bed was on the right side where one window was. The beds and furniture came from their old house but were sent here before them thanks to Mato's father's connections. The door was also on the corner of the wall leading to the hallway closest to the side with her bed.

Her desk was on the same wall but on the other side. Everything was already set up and placed where they were before. The built in closet was on opposite wall from the bed; it also had all her clothes inside along with her old uniforms from her last school.

On the last wall there was another window, showing the backyard. She also had her table and guitar set up. And in the corner were the clump of boxes she unloaded everything from. The suitcases were already put away in the closet.

Mato was already ready for bed and dressed in her pajamas with her hair untied and down; already in bed and ready to go to sleep.

Mato nodded. And her mom went over and grabbed the no longer needed cardboard and carried them out and placed them in the hallway before reaching to close the door. It was then that Mato realized something.

"待って、" Mato called. Her mom stopped and turned to face Mato, hand still on the doorknob. "私は制服を得るまで、私は何を着ますか？" **(65)**

Mato's mother then lightly laughed. "これは、公立学校、マトだ。ここで公立学校はドレスコードを持っているが、ない制服。あなたは明らかに服を着て学校に行かない限り、だから、私はあなたが選ぶものは何でも大丈夫だと思います。" **(66)**

Mato smiled in relief.

"おやすみ。" **(67)**

"おやすみ。" **(68)** Mato replied and her mom closed the door.

Mato then plopped down in her bed and pulled the sheets over. She then grabbed her phone to set up the alarm. Her mom had told her that school started around 8:45 am, so considering how far away it was, she set her alarm for 6:00 am. She then set the phone back and yawned before finally drifting off.

0000000Line Break0000000

A tall dark slender figure stood among the darkness, the shadows making it hard to see him. Finally, he opens his mouth.

"It has begun." He said in the softest voice but still sends chills down your spine; before a smirk washed over on his lips.

**HalfafanD: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm terribly sorry if you've had to go up and down just to know what their saying so many times. Trust me; this is the ONLY chapter that they will talk in Japanese so much. I promise. And as for the time stuff and how this shouldn't be possible… don't give me that crap! They traveled from Japan to California and have traveled East; so they would've followed the moon and not the sun since the sun rises and falls in the opposite direction. So night would've come faster for them. And if you're wondering who that mysterious figure in the end was? I'm not telling ya! XP**

**Not yet anyway. *grins evilly***

**Please review, no flames please.**

**(1)- 'Cut it out Hiro!'**

**(2)- 'Make me!'**

**(3)- 'Why you…'**

**(4)- 'Mato!' 'Enough! You are not to throw anything at your little brother!'**

**(5)- 'You're in trouble too, mister.' 'You can't throw anything at your big sister either.'**

**(6)- 'But I was bored.'**

**(7)- 'That's still no excuse to throw stuff at your sister.'**

**(8)- 'Look, we're all just a little tired from the long day. We woke up early to start packing and left this afternoon. We've drove a long way and we just need a good sleep. We'll get it once we get there. Alright?'**

**(9)- 'So, you said we're going to move in America?'**

**(10)- 'Yes; to a town called Amity Park in Illinois.'**

**(11)- 'Yo.'**

**(12)- '**_**Hey, Mato**_**.'**

**(13)- 'Yomi,' 'How are things in Canada?'**

**(14)- '**_**Okay; how about you?**_**'**

**(15)- 'Good; though this trip has been rather long. We got off the car boat a wile ago and have on the road since. I think I'm getting a cramp for sitting for so long.'**

**(16)- '**_**Sounds tiring. You're heading to Illinois right?**_**'**

**(17)- 'Yeah; to some town called Amity Park.'**

**(18)- '**_**Amity Park? Never heard of it; let me try and look it up.**_**'**

**(19)- 'Yomi?'**

**(20)- '**_**Yes?**_**'**

**(21)- 'Did you find anything?'**

**(22)- '**_**Ummm…**_**'**

**(23)- 'Well?'**

**(24)- '**_**Yes; I found something. I got tons of results actually.**_**'**

**(25)- 'Well, what does it say?'**

**(26)- '**_**'Amity Park: The Ghost Capitol of the United States'.**_**'**

**(27)- 'Wait, rewind.' 'Ghosts?'**

**(28)- '**_**Yeah; apparently the whole town is claimed to be infested with ghosts that attack the town. Then this ghost kid called Danny Phantom apparently stops them. They claimed that he's a hero.**_**'**

**(29)- 'Come on Yomi. Stop joking around. Saying strange stuff is my thing.'**

**(30)- '**_**I, I wasn't joking.**_**'**

**(31)- 'Yomi; even if what it says there is what you said to me. I highly doubt that ghosts exist.'**

**(32)- '**_**Yeah; I guess you're right.**_**' '**_**Sorry; I have to go. It's a school night and I can't stay up any more.**_**'**

**(33)- 'It's ok; I understand. I'll call you tomorrow.'**

**(34)- '**_**You start school tomorrow right?**_**'**

**(35)- 'Yeah. I'll call you after alright?'**

**(36)- '**_**Alright. Goodnight.**_**'**

**(37)- 'Goodnight.'**

**(38)- 'Tired? Why don't you take a nap? We won't be arriving until another hour or so.'**

**(39)- 'No way. Besides; Hiro will keep me up.'**

**(40)- 'Actually, he fell asleep three minutes ago.' And don't ask about the three turning into 3 thing. That just how it's suppose to look in Japanese.**

**(41)- 'Yeah, well… I still won't go to sleep.'**

**(42)- 'Mato, Mato... Mato?'**

**(43)- 'Mato, wake up; we're here.'**

**(44)- 'WAKE UP MATO!'**

**(45)- 'I was already awake!'**

**(46)- 'That's enough you too. Look; we're about to enter the town.'**

**(47)- 'What does it say?'**

**(48)- 'Why didn't you read it yourself?'**

**(49)- 'But I don't read American!'**

**(51)- 'The language is called English, not American; dummy.'**

**(50)- 'Well if you're such a genius; why didn't you read it?'**

**(51)- 'I did. It says 'Amity Park: A nice place to live'.'**

**(52)- 'Show off.'**

**(53)- 'Hey, you should've spend you week off from school brushing up on the language with a translator book like I did and not have wasted it playing video games all day.'**

**(54)- 'You should've heard yourself; you sounded so stupid!'**

**(55)- 'Hiro; stop laughing at your sister. I'm sure you would've had just as much of a challenge at pronouncing as she did.' 'That was pretty good for a first try; but you should work on not including so many additional vowels; and phrasing it faster would make it sound more American. Such as…'**

**(56)- 'Fenton Works?'**

**(57)- 'WHAT?! We're living there?!'**

**(58)- 'No Hiro; those are just our neighbors. We're living in this building.'**

**(59)- 'Huh, maybe this is why so many people say Americans are weird.'**

**(60)- 'The woman who sold us the house apparently warned me of them. She didn't give much info other than basically ranting at how crazy they are. I'm sure whatever they're into is not common around here. I personally don't mind what they're interests and they're our neighbors so be nice to them; but if they do something to you, you let me know right away okay?'**

**(61)- 'Yes mom.'**

**(62)- 'Good, now help me unload the car so I can take it to the garage in the back.'**

**(63)- 'I swear if I was in that car any longer, I would've gone insane.'**

**(64)- 'You got everything unpacked?' Don't ask me why but I ended up with a sentence than a question so I just rolled with it.**

**(65)- 'Wait,' 'What do I wear until I get my uniform?'**

**(66)- 'It's a public school, Mato. The public schools here do have a dress code, but no uniforms. So unless you go to school in revealing clothes, I think you'll be fine with whatever you pick out.' **

**(67)- 'Goodnight.'**

**(68)- 'Goodnight.'**


End file.
